


Mornings

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Waking Up, isd, maybe i'll write some smut to go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Desmond and You wake up only to have your plans for the rest of the day to stay in bed





	Mornings

The new and cool morning air poured in through the partially open window in the small apartment bedroom. Even with the thick black curtains drawn shut, the sunrise still lit up the room a tiny bit, almost as if it was determined to ruin your blissful sleep with its stupid red and orange hues. At least the rain clouds dulled it a bit.

A heavy and warm forearm was draped lazily across your comparably smaller waist as the sounds of soft breathing heated up your neck. Your sleep being disturbed by a combination of the morning sun and your partner in crime, Desmond, nuzzling into your neck. His stubble scratching it in the most loving way. 

“Good morning,” you chuckled as Desmond woke up, his powerful arm pulling you closer to his chest where the soft scent of pine and steel was tantalizingly close to filling your senses. Small open-mouthed kisses littered your exposed back as you gave a big sigh.

“It’s too early for this,” Desmond mumbled, sleep still getting in the way of his voice.

You turned around slowly to face him, his arm was still wrapped around your waist. Deep syrup brown eyes lazily stared into yours with a million emotions behind them before Desmond leaned in for a small peck on his cheek.

His smell becoming a welcome definition of his presence, something to ground you after finding Desmond half-alive at the temple. Since then, you always needed a reassurance that Desmond wasn’t going anywhere; that he wasn’t a figment of your imagination. The two of you on the run and out of the way of both factions since.

Perhaps staying in bed all day wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if it meant you got to cuddle Desmond.

“If we intend to stay here,” you moved to get out of the bed, “Then at least let me brush my teeth and take a shower.” Grabbing a towel from the closet, you started walking out of the room with a small saunter in your step. Your hips saying ever-so-gently.

Desmond stood up rather suddenly when he realized what you were up to. Pinning you with more force than necessary against the wall with his hips just before you walked out of the room.

“Only if I get to join you,” Desmond whispered rather harshly.

What a good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back to writing for Assassin\s Creed! I have orphaned Side Order Of Fries simply because I don't think I should spam the tags with one giant masterpost of drabbles. I won't be re-uploading them but I am trying to get back into writing for this fandom
> 
> Of course, Kudos and Comment anything. Even if you hate it!


End file.
